bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikado Ryūgamine
| birthday = February 27 | age = unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'5" | weight = 120 lbs | eyes = Grey | hair = White | blood type = AB- | unusual features = | affiliation = Unknown | previous affiliation = | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Shinigami of the Gotei 13 | team = None | previous team = | partner = Byakuen Seisei | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Engetsu | bankai = Mugen Engetsu | resurrección = }} Mikado Ryūgamine (竜ヶ峰 帝人 Ryugamine Mikado) is a , and a former Shinigami of the Gotei 13, the Captain of an as-of-yet unspecific division. He now resides with several other Visored within Japan's Naruki City. Appearance Mikado bears the appearance of a teenager. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin, grey eyes and long ragged white hair. He wears a hooded jacket, white T-shirt underneath, with belts wrapping over them, as well as blue jeans, ripped at the hem, and grey boots. Personality Mikado is known to be very easygoing, cheerful even. When around people, Mikado is noted to be very easy to get along with, even if sometimes a little thick. He loves any form of competition, be it fighting, eating, or even simple things like a staring contest. He dislikes losing, calling himself an immature, sore loser, and saying he can related to other sore losers because of that. In battle, he exhibits cockiness and inclination for taunting others, but at the same time never gets too serious in a fight, once saying he was going to unleash an "Ultimate Cero" onto an opponent, only to release confetti he'd stored up his sleeve, showing a fondness for jokes. Mikado is even capable of chatting calmly with his opponent during the middle of a battle as if nothing is going on. He explains this all away by saying he never likes to take things too seriously, it's not good for his health. History Mikado has almost nothing known about his history. There are assumptions, including some past relationship to Isshin, due to sharing a Zanpakutō, but nothing is certain. What is known is that, prior to the main Bleach storyline, Mikado obtained Hollow powers and defected, before the Central 46 could deal with him as a Hollow. He has been living in ever since. Powers and Abilities Immense Durability: Saying himself that he wasn't particularly strong during his time as Gotei 13 Shinigami, he has undergone intense training in the time he's spent in the World of the Living, and, even in a Gigai, can take multiple hits from people with "beyond" human strength. He states he vaguely remembers getting hit by a car and walking away like nothing happened. Keen Intellect: Despite his childish attitude at times, Mikado has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive man. Immense Strength: As a Shinigami, Mikado naturally possesses strength greater than that of a human. The training he underwent in the Human world increased his strength past the limits he had reach while a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, claiming to be able bones if he exerts enough force. Immense Spiritual Power: His actual reiatsu during his time in the Gotei 13 is still unknown. Currently, his spiritual energy is said to be captain level or better. Due to being a Visored, he has dual Shinigami-Hollow reiatsu, and, as a permanent effect of his Hollow, is black with a neon blue outline. Zanpakutō Engetsu (剡月, Scathing Moon): It has a blue handle and hexagonal hand-guard. It is carried from a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The end of the hilt has a blue tassel. *'Shikai:' Engetsu's release command is "Burn" (燃えろ, moero). During it's initial release, Engetsu does not change completely in appearance, remaining completely the same. However, this is only if Mikado does not truly focus Engetsu's power. When he draws out Engetsu's full power, its blade is sheathed in a form of spiritual energy. The energy also engulfs the sword's tassels, creating long, trailing streams. :Shikai Special Ability: Engetsu is a blade that is notably durably, not able to be broken no matter what it strikes against. While useful in melee combat, it possesses notable special abilities, and seems to have an affinity for flame-like techniques. :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Engetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. *'Bankai:' Mugen Engetsu (無限剡月 Infinite Scathing Moon ): Similar to Tensa Zangetsu, Mugen Engetsu is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō, as it does not create some sort of massive creature or effect like a normal Bankai, instead actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a white blade instead, and the guard retains it's hexagonal shape, but gains several spikes on the top and bottom edges. From the blade is a black ribbon which wraps around his arm, as well as a white glove which connects his arm to the blade. He also becomes dressed in a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. This Bankai is apparently very stressful on Mikado's body, as it cannot be used if he is suffering from severe wounds, as it makes his reiatsu difficult to focus. His Hollow mask, however, can override this limit. :Bankai Special Ability: Mugen Engetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. *'Enhanced Physical Abilities:' As his Bankai compresses his spiritual power into a small, condensed form, Mikado's physical abilities drastically increase, most notably his speed, which takes the skill he has in the art of Shunpo and allows him to move at speeds unseen before, even able to make after images. His strength increases to the point where an Arrancar's Hierro is nothing against him. *'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō:' In Bankai, it's main special ability remains the Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a neon blue outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Due to the color, Mikado calls the technique a "Kuroi Getsuga" (黒月牙, "Black Moon Fang"). Mikado can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Mugen Engetsu to augment his sword swings. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Mikado's Hollow mask resembles the "skull symbol" used by Shinigami, more-so the "skull symbol" found on a Substitute Shinigami's badge. Black markings decorate the mask, on the forehead, under both eyes, and under the masks' "teeth". *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Mikado's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. *'Cero:' From the front of his mask's teeth, Mikado can release a light blue Cero, which travels at high speed and has high destructive potential. :*'Ultimate Cero:' A joke technique created by Mikado and instantly transparent to those who know his fighting style well, he extends his hand in a "battle pose" and proclaims he will unleash his Ultimate Cero, and it can render his opponent to spiritrons in an instant, only to unleash confetti stored in his sleeve. This serves no purpose other than to irritate the opponent. Trivia *Mikado originally wore white boots in his Bankai colouration.